


i just want you for my own

by elysianprince



Series: the rule of serendipity [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, background padtine, idiots to lovers speedrun, sorry Dooku is an asshole in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianprince/pseuds/elysianprince
Summary: “How long have we been together?”Obi-Wan gave the question some thought, trying to recall when he had first mentioned seeing someone. “Only a few months.”“And I’m already meeting the in-laws?” Anakin whistled. “I guess we’re pretty serious then?”Obi-Wan’s mouth went dry at Anakin’s comment, ears ringing with the sound of his own heartbeat. “It appears that way.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: the rule of serendipity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111925
Comments: 81
Kudos: 298





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "I'll take a little break from Sunshine to write a Christmas fic," I said. "It'll be short and sweet." Hubris. Absolute hubris.  
> Also, apologies because the author projected a little too hard onto Obi-Wan, but tis the season for sorting out your family issues through cute holiday fics, lmao.
> 
> Anyway here's a silly fic I cooked up because I've been itching to write some decent banter for these boys :3 the title is indeed from All I Want for Christmas is You.
> 
> Happy holidays!

The moment Obi-Wan saw a corner of a deep red envelope sticking out of the pile of mail slipped through his mail slot for the day, he was filled with dread. Immediately, he pulled it from the stack, and if the red envelope wasn’t enough of a giveaway, the gold wax seal on the back was ample confirmation of who it was from.

His grandfather would never stoop to the middle-class tradition of _calling_ and inviting Obi-Wan to the holiday party he hosted every year at the estate. No, that would be far too inelegant and much too personal. Nevermind the fact that he was Dooku’s only living relative now.

Obi-Wan carefully peeled open the envelope’s wax seal to read the card inside. As predicted, it was the usual invitation, but this year’s message had something new that made Obi-Wan’s heart plummet.

_Do bring along your partner you’ve spoken so highly of the past few months. I believe it’s time for him to meet your family._

A sick laugh bubbled up in his throat as he tossed the card onto the table. His _partner._ The person who very much did _not_ exist, but Obi-Wan had been feeding his grandfather lies about his imaginary relationship in order to get the family patriarch off his back about settling down.

“Is it too late to retreat into nature and become a hermit?” Obi-Wan asked the moment Satine answered his call.

“It’s never too late in life to try new things, but you’re far too fair-complected to spend that much time outside.” Her light chuckle drifted across the phone line. “What did you do this time?”

“Well, you’re already aware of how my grandfather has been… _encouraging_ me to settle down, but I may have led him to believe I’ve been seeing someone... For quite some time,” Obi-Wan winced at his own admission. 

Ever since Obi-Wan’s father, Qui-Gon, had passed away the year before, it seemed Dooku was even more hellbent on controlling every aspect of his life. Obi-Wan had hardly thought it could have gotten worse than it had been when he was a child, but he was wrong. It had become so suffocating, he resigned to do the only thing he could think of: concocting some fictitious partner to appease his grandfather. And it had worked wonderfully—until now.

“I see, and now he wishes to meet this mystery person who’s won his only grandchild’s heart?” Obi-Wan could hear the humor in Satine’s voice. He supposed he’d be laughing too if any of his friends found themselves in a similar predicament.

Obi-Wan sighed into the phone. “There’s only one way out of this, isn’t there?”

“You truly did back yourself into a corner on this one, darling.”

“That’s why I called you,” Obi-Wan said. “I don’t know anyone who could step into the role.”

“Obviously I’m out of the question. What about Quinlan? No, forget that. Bringing him would only make things worse.” Satine hummed as she thought for a moment. “Bant?” 

“No, I can’t ask her. I may have specified that this significant other is a man,” Obi-Wan added. 

“Oh?” Satine sounded entirely too intrigued by that revelation. “Obi-Wan, was there a particular person you had in mind while you dug this nice little grave for yourself?”

Unbidden, images flashed in his mind of eyes the color of a clear sky, curls that shone like a golden halo when the lighting hit at just the right angle—

“No, whatever would make you think that?” He lied, because _clearly_ that was one of his strong suits.

“Well, if you can’t think of anyone in particular, I may know a man I could ask for you. This should be easier to pull off with someone who has mutual friends.” Obi-Wan didn’t trust the tone of Satine’s voice, but what other options did he have? There was already very little hope of finding someone to accompany him with Christmas being only days away.

The whole situation felt laughably childish, but Dooku’s attempts to control nearly every aspect of his life would only be exacerbated if he were to catch Obi-Wan in such a blatant and, quite frankly, pathetic lie.

After getting off the phone, Obi-Wan allowed himself a good while to curse himself for creating this predicament in the first place. He was smarter than this. He shouldn’t have gotten tangled in his own web of lies, and yet, somehow here he was.

But it wasn’t long before his thoughts were interrupted by a text message from an unknown number.

_hey. this is Anakin :)_

Obi-Wan stared down at the screen, racking his brain for why that name sounded so familiar. Which of Satine’s friends was this? Or perhaps he was one of Padmé’s...

He typed out a response. _Forgive me, have we met before?_

The reply came back almost instantly. _no, i don’t think we have… i was the pirate who won the costume contest at Padme’s halloween party. that ring a bell?_

Oh, it certainly did. Damn it, Satine.

 _The one who had a real hook hand?_ Obi-Wan managed to type and send before tossing his phone onto the couch. He already knew the answer to his own question.

Of course it was him.

_Anakin,_ apparently. The handsome young man with golden curls Obi-Wan had noticed across the room at the last couple of Satine and Padmé’s parties. They had never spoken, as Anakin always stayed tucked away with his close friends; a young woman with vitiligo and two-toned braids and a severe-looking man with cropped bleach blond hair. The three together seemed unapproachable to him, tucked in their own personal bubble no matter the crowd at those get-togethers.

How terribly gradeschool of Obi-Wan to carry a torch for someone who likely was unaware of his existence. Not that anyone like Anakin would likely even be interested in Obi-Wan. Or at least, that’s how he justified his inaction to himself.

His phone buzzed again. _yup that’s the one! :D_

Obi-Wan already found Anakin endearing by his use of emojis, and he still hadn’t even met the man yet. This was dangerous. This was a terrible idea. But he was already playing with fire, so why not throw himself in all the way?

They continued to text the rest of the evening, ironing out the details of what time Anakin would come pick Obi-Wan up for their grand deceit on Christmas Day. If the way Anakin texted was indicative of his personality,Obi-Wan might actually be able to enjoy the charade while it lasted. 

The only thing worse than pretending to date a man he actually _did_ like would be to reveal to his overbearing grandfather that he had been lying. But everything would be fine so long as Obi-Wan kept reminding himself that Anakin was simply doing this to help out a friend of a friend. Nothing more. 

It wasn’t like Anakin was _actually_ interested in him.

It was just part of the act.

— — —

It was shortly before noon on Christmas Day when Obi-Wan found himself standing outside of his apartment with a cup of coffee, clinging to it as though it were his only hope of making it through the day. He tugged on his coat with one hand, trying to pull it closed over his beige sweater and failing miserably. He should have buttoned it before stepping out into the brisk winter air, but it was too late now, leaving him to live with his decision as he nestled further into his scarf to fight off the chill.

Thankfully, Obi-Wan didn’t have to wait too long by the curb before a shiny car zipped down the street, pulling up to him. His heart sped up in anticipation, and the moment Anakin stepped out of the car, Obi-Wan realized he had made a terrible decision—probably the worst decision of his life.

Obi-Wan tried (but failed) to keep his jaw from dropping at the sight of Anakin in a black turtleneck sweater and a long, dark gray wool coat that accentuated his tall figure. The winter sun caught his hair _just_ right, exactly as it had the first time Obi-Wan saw him at the party, and his curls gleamed golden and bright, as if an angel gifted him their halo long ago. 

Anakin gave Obi-Wan a friendly wave. “Sorry, no pirate costume today. Padmé said you were going for something more under the radar and not _‘offend the whole family.’”_

Obi-Wan's stunned silence earned him a peculiar look from Anakin. “Do I look okay? Padmé sent some extra clothes in case I need to change—”

“No, no. You look, you look fine—very handsome, if I’m being honest,” Obi-Wan felt his face flush at his difficulty with articulating his words. He was certainly making a wonderful first impression on the young man.

Anakin grinned at him. “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Then hop on in.” Anakin motioned to his car.

Obi-Wan tilted his head in confusion. “Oh, I assumed we would take my car. I know the way—”

“That car?” Anakin pointed to Obi-Wan’s Honda Civic parked a bit further down the street. “No offense, but we should take mine.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my car,” Obi-Wan protested, knowing full-well his car was far older than the young man in front of him.

“Look, we just met, so I’m not gonna put my foot in my mouth. I’m sure it’s a _nice, reliable_ car that gets you to and from work without trouble every day,” Anakin said. “But we’re taking mine.”

“If you insist,” Obi-Wan relented, heading towards the passenger side of Anakin’s sporty little car. Anakin looked downright gleeful about having won.

As Obi-Wan got inside the car and set his coffee down in the cupholder, the situation finally caught up with him. He almost laughed out loud at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. Here he was getting into the car of a near stranger he very much had something of a crush on, and they were going to pretend to be a _couple_ in front of his grandfather of all people. Quinlan would be laughing his ass off at Obi-Wan if he knew.

The long drive to the estate started off a bit quiet. After inputting the address into the GPS, Anakin allowed Obi-Wan to fiddle with the radio so long as he promised to not put it on something horrendous. But otherwise they sat in silence, only the sound of the radio filling the car. This had the potential to become the longest hour and a half drive of Obi-Wan’s life.

Although the silence was somewhat companionable, the lack of distraction was allowing Obi-Wan’s nerves to creep in. Anakin was probably waiting for him to speak up first, anyway.

“Thank you for this. I truly appreciate it, especially considering how short notice it was,” Obi-Wan said, breaking the quietness that had fallen over them. “If you would like any sort of compensation for your time—”

“Nah, I don’t need anything,” Anakin interrupted. “I was just going to spend my day alone then go see my mother and sister. This is actually a nice change of pace.”

“Are you certain?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin took his eyes off the road for a moment to shoot Obi-Wan a cocksure grin. “You’ll just owe me one.”

“So,” Anakin started again. “We should probably get to know each other and figure out our backstory before we get there, right?”

“Yes, of course. We’ll need a cohesive front if we’re to be convincing.” Obi-Wan pondered what he should ask. There were a multitude of things he wanted to know about this charming man beside him. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-four. You?”

Well, Obi-Wan thought drily, at least he wasn’t _entirely_ robbing the cradle. “Thirty-four.”

Anakin hummed in thought. “What, is your favorite color?”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but to laugh at how Anakin phrased the question, his nerves melting into amusement. “Monty Python, really?”

“Of course, it’s a classic.” Anakin laughed with him. “Now what’s your answer?”

“Blue,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Mine too.” Anakin turned to smile at him, his gaze lingering on Obi-Wan’s face in a way Obi-Wan chose to ignore for his own well-being. He shouldn’t give in to wishful thinking. Anakin returned his attention back to the road before asking: “How long have we been together?”

Obi-Wan gave the question some thought, trying to recall when he had first mentioned seeing someone. “Only a few months.”

“And I’m already meeting the in-laws?” Anakin whistled. “I guess we’re pretty serious then?”

Obi-Wan’s mouth went dry at Anakin’s comment, ears ringing with the sound of his own heartbeat. “It appears that way.”

Not letting up, Anakin followed it with another question. “How did we meet? I assume through Padmé and Satine?”

“The first time I saw you was across the room at one of Satine’s parties. I was completely captivated by the way you laughed with your friends, the way your smile absolutely lit up your face. I just had to talk to you.” Obi-Wan figured it didn’t hurt to weave some of the truth into his answer.

“I could tell you were watching me from across the room half the night, and I was so thrilled when you finally made your way over to introduce yourself I almost forgot my own name,” Anakin chimed in, adding to Obi-Wan’s lie. His heart pounded against his ribcage as he wished Anakin’s part held some truth, too.

“What was our first date?” Obi-Wan asked, simultaneously wanting to avoid the path their conversation had turned down and also needing to hear more of Anakin’s dulcet voice. 

“We met for coffee the next day because I couldn’t wait to see you again. You took me to your favorite local shop.We sat and talked for hours without even realizing how long we’d been there until the barista kicked us out to close up.” The expression on the young man’s face was tender, the softness easing the defined planes of his face.

“I have been told I can be rather long-winded,” Obi-Wan joked, earning him more bright laughter from Anakin.

Somehow, it felt like they had known each other for years. They slipped into a natural banter as they talked about anything and everything, and the way they seemed to just… fit together so perfectly did wonders to calm Obi-Wan’s nerves about the entire charade.

And somehow, Anakin managed to catch him off guard.

“Top or bottom?” He asked, lips quirked up in a smirk.

If Obi-Wan had been drinking his coffee that moment, it would have ended up all over the dashboard. “I beg your pardon?”

“You know, top or bottom bunk? Did you never go to camp—or was Shakespeare camp too good for bunk beds?” Anakin feigned innocence, though the sly look on his face was a dead giveaway.

“Don’t be ridiculous. We had bunk beds at Shakespeare camp just the same as anyone else,” Obi-Wan retorted, playing along with him. “Top bunk. I appreciate the view from above.”

“Either is fine with me,” Anakin answered in a slow drawl, though Obi-Wan noticed the tips of his ears had turned red. “...Did you really go to Shakespeare camp?”

Obi-Wan gave a long-suffering sigh. “It was a drama retreat thing, and yes, my grandfather sent me. Every summer he would sign me up for the first one he deemed worth of my time to prevent my father from sending me to _actual_ camp. I met Satine there.”

He rarely spent summers at home as a child, always packed up and sent off to whatever “camp” his grandfather had selected that year. It was hardly the worst thing in the world, but after losing his father last year, Obi-Wan longed to have more childhood memories with him to look back on. At least fencing camp and the lessons in the years after had been rather enjoyable. 

“I always wanted to go to space camp, but Mom couldn’t afford it.” The look in Anakin’s eyes was distant, yet fond. “She’d buy me books about spaceships whenever she could.”

“That’s very thoughtful of her,” Obi-Wan commented as he thought about his own family. His father had always been supportive of his interests, but the same definitely couldn’t be said about his grandfather.

Perhaps sensing Obi-Wan’s unease, Anakin changed the subject. “So what do you do for a living?”

“I’m the head of Youth Services at the library,” Obi-Wan answered, feeling as though his answer wasn’t very impressive.

“Ooo, sounds important,” Anakin commented playfully.

Obi-Wan sighed, thinking fondly about the holiday card-making event from just a couple weeks ago. “Not really, it just means I’m the one the children usually cover in glue and confetti.”

“Not glitter?”

“No, I banned glitter after the incident,” Obi-Wan answered rather cryptically, much to Anakin’s apparent amusement. “How about yourself?”

“Oh, I just do some design work for an engineering firm.” He hesitated for a moment, as if suddenly becoming shy. “I uhh, I’d like to eventually work on prosthetics. I just tinker around with this thing for now.” He made a loose gesture with his right hand.

With every passing moment, Obi-Wan was becoming more and more endeared to this bright young man. It was admirable that Anakin would want to work on something not only to improve his own livelihood, but also that of others.

Anakin’s voice jolted Obi-Wan out of his thoughts. “Do you have any pets?”

“No, my apartment doesn’t allow any.”

“Well, I have a cat and his name is Artoo,” Anakin added proudly, a bright smile returning to his face. “He doesn’t really meow, he does this chirping thing instead, but he never shuts up. He used to be Padmé’s but—”

“Satine is allergic to cats,” Obi-Wan filled in.

“Yup. So Artoo is mine now, which is fine because he always liked me more than Padmé anyway, but don’t tell her I said that,” Anakin whispered faux-conspiratorially.

“My lips are sealed.” Obi-Wan swore Anakin’s gaze dropped to his mouth for the briefest of moments, but he probably only imagined it. He took a sip of his coffee as he willed himself to stare out the windshield and not at the man next to him.

“Sooo, your apartment doesn’t allow pets? Well, that won’t do.” Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow at Anakin, who sounded as if he were plotting something. “I’ve got it! We’re trying to find a new place close enough to both of our jobs _and_ allows pets.” 

“It wouldn’t really be so difficult but you’re pickier than I am, so you keep vetoing every single place we’ve looked at because they’re _not good enough.”_ Anakin added, clearly running away with this idea of his. Obi-Wan tried to ignore the way his heart skipped at the insinuation they were in a serious enough relationship to be considering moving in together. It was all just an act.

It didn’t help that Anakin was too good at playing his part so far.

“Oh, I’m the picky one? You say that as if we don’t deserve a nice home for ourselves,” Obi-Wan played along, despite the way it made his heart ache. “Besides, you’re the one who keeps going on about wanting a proper workshop at home.”

“Maybe we should just start looking at houses instead,” Anakin suggested.

“...Perhaps we should,” Obi-Wan agreed, though he couldn’t help but add, “Although, isn’t it a little too soon for all of this? I don’t even know if you snore in your sleep yet.”

Instead of answering Obi-Wan’s questions, Anakin gave a soft smile and said, “You know, a yard would be nice for kids.”

Playing his part too well, indeed. Obi-Wan supposed the young man was simply having fun with him, making light of the rather ridiculous situation they were both in thanks to Obi-Wan’s fear of disappointing his family. Though Anakin _was_ there of his own volition, and Obi-Wan was already grateful for the young man’s kindness and his apparent dedication to seeing this through to its fullest.

When Obi-Wan surfaced from his thoughts, he found Anakin watching him instead of the road ahead. He opened his mouth to remind him of road safety, but Anakin quickly spoke over him instead.

“Should we practice kissing before we get there?”

Instead of coherent words coming out, Obi-Wan sputtered. “N-no! No, not at all. My grandfather isn’t one for affection of any sort, so he wouldn’t expect such a display from us.” An excellent recovery on his behalf. “Besides, you’re driving right now.”

“Are you sure?” Anakin seemed unusually persistent about this topic, and the redness warming his cheeks did not go unnoticed. Obi-Wan began to worry Anakin might be pushing the charade too far, and he didn’t want his new friend to become uncomfortable. Or to think that Obi-Wan expected… _more_ from him.

“Pay attention to the road, Anakin,” Obi-Wan answered dryly, trying to end that particular conversation. If Anakin gave him too much during this whole charade, he wasn’t sure what he would do when they parted ways at the end.

The conversation lulled for a moment after that. Anakin returned his full focus back to driving as traffic on the highway grew heavier, and Obi-Wan took to watching the hypnotic blur of trees as they passed by. At some point Anakin had changed the radio to a Christmas station, and the nostalgia of the classic songs almost made him forget about the anxiousness gnawing at his nerves.

When the overly-familiar intro of “All I Want for Christmas is You” started up, Obi-Wan had to bite back a laugh. He supposed it wouldn’t truly be Christmas Day if he didn’t hear _that_ song at least once.

“We have to do _something_ to make this believable, right?” Anakin suddenly asked. “What about pet names?”

Just when Obi-Wan thought he couldn’t get any closer to spontaneously combusting. Anakin was truly full of surprises. 

“I suppose you’re right about that. Are there any you’re opposed to?”

“Just don’t call me _babe_ or _baby._ You’ll sound like some sort of sugar daddy,” Anakin said with a coy smirk.

Obi-Wan burst into laughter at his joke. “I’ll avoid those then. Mmm, how about _darling?_ Or _dear one?”_

The tender expression in Anakin’s eyes when he looked over to Obi-Wan made his heart jump into his throat. “Those are perfect… _sweetheart.”_

The way his cheeks flushed at Anakin’s use of the endearment made Obi-Wan feel like a teenager again. “Well, I’m glad we’ve settled that matter.”

They continued to work out the finer details of their “relationship,” and Obi-Wan was amazed at how they got along so well that it was almost unbelievably natural. He honestly couldn’t imagine this plan working out with anyone besides Anakin. The more Obi-Wan got to know Anakin, the more he found that he genuinely liked him. He got so lost in enjoying Anakin’s company, that he hardly noticed how much time had passed until they were turning down the estate’s familiar long driveway.

Dread began creeping up Obi-Wan’s spine as they neared the front gates of the property, and the feeling must have been contagious as he noticed Anakin shifting from easygoing to fidgety when he stopped the car at the closed gate.

“I forgot to ask, what does your grandfather _do,_ anyway?” His eyes were wide as he took in their surroundings.

Obi-Wan wondered what all Satine and Padme had told Anakin before he agreed to help him. “Oh, he was some big-time corporate lawyer,” he sighed. What was the true worth of all of this wealth when it came at the cost of one’s morality?

“Ah, I see.”

There was a buzz before the gate slowly opened to allow them in. Despite the swell of nerves upon finally reaching their destination, Obi-Wan truly trusted Anakin. All they needed to do was get through the next few hours of small talk before they could leave, and then Obi-Wan wouldn’t have to deal with it again until the next mandatory visiting-your-only-living-relative holiday.

And Anakin… would never have to deal with it again.

Obi-Wan tried not to dwell on that part as he turned to the man next to him after they parked the car. “Are _you_ ready?”

Anakin gave him a smile that was somehow both bashful and reassuring. “As ready as I’ll ever be. Lead the way.”

When Obi-Wan exited the car, something felt… _off,_ and he noticed there weren’t any other vehicles around. Usually Dooku invited some of his closer associates to his holiday party, but they seemed to be the only ones there so far. Perhaps they were just running early, or everyone else was running late. He didn’t mention it to Anakin, not wanting to add to his nerves.

On their way to the front door, Anakin sidled up close to Obi-Wan, their shoulders bumping as they walked together. Even that faint amount of contact was comforting, and Obi-Wan almost reflexively leaned into it.

It had been quite a while since Obi-Wan last visited Dooku at the estate, but it was the same as it ever was. He watched as Anakin’s eyes darted around, taking in the sights that reeked of opulence in every inch of the perfectly manicured lawn and greenery that surrounded the mansion itself.

When they reached the front porch, Obi-Wan rang the doorbell, hearing it echo behind the heavy wooden door. As they waited to be let inside, Anakin leaned over to whisper in Obi-Wan’s ear.

“Should we have brought a gift?”

“Oh, heavens no,” Obi-Wan hurriedly whispered back as the door opened.

The butler who greeted them was someone Obi-Wan didn’t recognize, but that wasn’t surprising considering the way Dooku considered his help easily disposable. Obi-Wan made certain to thank the man as he politely took their coats to hang them in the entry closet, but he wasn’t able to ask his name before the man was gone, likely tending to other duties.

Without the coat to cover him, Obi-Wan now had an exquisite view of the way the black turtleneck hugged Anakin’s frame, showing off the perfect taper from his wide shoulders into his narrow waist. His mouth went dry at how good Anakin looked, but before Obi-Wan could admire him more, they were directed towards the main dining room.

As they passed the doors of the sitting room on the way down the hall, something caught Anakin’s attention. He nodded his head towards the fencing sabers Dooku had mounted above the fire mantle.

“Well, they’re not shotguns, but the message is still pretty clear,” Anakin joked in a hushed voice.

“One of them is mine,” Obi-Wan absentmindedly commented, and Anakin gave him an impressed look.

Once they finally reached the dining room, the room was empty, save for Dooku waiting for them at the head of the long table. He didn’t even bother to rise to greet them properly, not that Obi-Wan would have expected him to.

“So nice to finally see you back here, Obi-Wan,” Dooku said, slowly looking Obi-Wan and Anakin over, as if analyzing them for weaknesses.

“Yes, it has been a while,” Obi-Wan replied nonchalantly, trying to conceal his nerves. “Is everyone else arriving later?”

“I thought it could just be us today. After all, Christmas is a day for _family,_ isn’t it?” There wasn’t a trace of warmth in his calculating voice.

It took every fiber of Obi-Wan’s being to not grab Anakin and go right back out the door and away from this place. He should have known better than to think this would go off without any hitches.

Seeming to pick up on Obi-Wan’s sudden spike in distress, Anakin tentatively reached out and held Obi-Wan’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Obi-Wan was grateful for the gesture, but he also didn’t miss the disdain in the narrow-eyed look on his grandfather’s face. Obi-Wan felt bereft when Anakin let go.

“I’d like you to meet Anakin—”

“Ah, yes, the man who seems to have caught my grandson’s interest lately,” Dooku spoke over him. Obi-Wan hated how that sounded, but either Anakin didn’t catch the insinuation or he miraculously wasn’t intimidated. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, sir. Or should I call you grandfather?” Anakin asked with a warm and polite smile.

“You may call me _Count_ Dooku.” Obi-Wan barely resisted rolling his eyes at his grandfather’s response.

As they moved to finally take their seats, Obi-Wan paused as he realized there were only three place settings on the table. He and Anakin would be separated, facing each other rather than be seated side by side. He internally cursed. If something went wrong, he’d much prefer having Anakin directly by his side.

Picking up on Obi-Wan’s obvious hesitation, Anakin spoke up jovially from across the table, “You’re too far away, how am I supposed to pester you from all the way over here?” He grabbed the plates and silverware and crossed back over to Obi-Wan’s side, resolutely putting them right next to Obi-Wan’s spot.

“There, that’s much better. Now I can steal from your plate like I always do,” Anakin added with a playful smirk and a light touch to Obi-Wan’s arm. Obi-Wan hoped his eyes could convey the gratitude he didn’t dare speak aloud.

Dooku scoffed at Anakin. “There’s no need for such impropriety.”

“The food always tastes better if you take it off someone else’s plate,” Anakin laughed, not as warmly as he had in the car, but it still sounded believable. 

Obi-Wan sat in the chair nearest to Dooku, wanting to put himself between his grandfather and Anakin, like an extra layer of protection from the man’s scrutiny. As the meal was served, there was almost little to no conversation aside from Dooku asking surface level questions about Anakin’s life. The flavor of the food hardly registered with Obi-Wan, his focus solely on Anakin and his grandfather. But thankfully the conversation wasn’t venturing into any topics he and Anakin hadn’t already covered.

As expected, Dooku demonstrated his usual arrogance, growing more dismissive of Anakin the more he shared about his personal life. But Anakin was handling it with remarkable patience, aside from his clenched fist hidden under the table that only Obi-Wan could see. He hated to think about what Anakin had been through to make him this strong, what he had weathered to become tempered steel.

Obi-Wan reached over and placed his hand over Anakin’s fist, gently caressing it with his thumb until he felt Anakin relax a bit. When Anakin unclenched his fist, he turned his hand to hold Obi-Wan’s, and Obi-Wan’s heart began to race at the touch.

“How did you two meet?” Dooku asked, cold eyes following the line of their arms to where their hands were joined under the table. 

“At one of Satine’s parties. I’ve known Padmé for years,” Anakin began to explain, a bright smile lighting up his face as he launched into the story they had devised together.

“It’s a shame it didn’t work out between you and Miss Kryze, Obi-Wan,” Dooku said, cutting Anakin off.

“That was nearly twenty years ago,” Obi-Wan blurted out, caught off guard by such a comment. Anakin had gone still, his smile dimming into uncertainty. Obi-Wan felt Anakin’s hand slowly slip out of his, and he missed Anakin’s comforting warmth immediately.

“I do think you could have tried a little harder to make it work.” Dooku took a sip of his drink as though he were merely discussing the weather, not bringing up Obi-Wan’s past relationships in front of his “current” partner.

“We were _teenagers,”_ Obi-Wan stressed, hoping his grandfather would drop the subject. “And that’s hardly something I want to discuss right now. Or ever.”

In his peripheral, Obi-Wan could see the way Anakin had grown tense, his posture suddenly rigid. Obi-Wan almost reached out to put a calming hand on his leg, but thought better of it at the last second considering the way Anakin had pulled away from him.

As Dooku rose from his seat, he gave Obi-Wan a look that he hadn’t a chance of deciphering. “The best way to follow such a lovely meal is a nice glass of scotch, wouldn’t you say? You’re welcome to join me in the parlor.”

He left the room, hardly sparing the couple a glance as he moved past them and out the door into the hallway. The second his grandfather was out of the room, it was suddenly easier to breathe.

“Do we—?” Anakin asked, gesturing over his shoulder in the direction of the door.

“Yes, we should,” Obi-Wan nodded.

“Anakin.” Before they stepped out into the hallway, Obi-Wan quickly grabbed him by the arm to stop him. Anakin tilted his head and gave Obi-Wan a confused look. “I’m sorry. I never would have brought you along if I had known it was only going to be the three of us. I don’t know what his intentions are—”

“What, you think I can’t handle a crotchety rich dude?” Anakin sounded a bit affronted, Obi-Wan couldn’t help the way his eyes flitted down to Anakin’s mouth for a moment.

“How am I doing, actually?” He asked, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth as beautiful blue eyes looked up at Obi-Wan from beneath long lashes. 

“You’re absolutely wonderful.” Obi-Wan gently ran his hand down Anakin’s arm until he realized better and pulled away awkwardly. He tried to sound as if he were joking when he added, “If I wasn’t in on it myself, I’d certainly be fooled.”

“You are, too. Uhh, doing well, that is,” Anakin’s cheeks turned red as he stumbled over his words a bit. Obi-Wan barely caught a glimpse of the soft smile gracing Anakin’s face as he looked down shyly. Obi-Wan chuckled at the returned compliment, but he could feel the way his cheeks burned and hoped his face wasn’t turning too red and giving himself away.

“I wish my father were still with us. He’d adore you,” Obi-Wan said after a moment of watching Anakin. It was the truth; Qui-Gon would have loved this brilliant young man in front of him.

“Obi-Wan…” He felt Anakin’s hand gently brush against his own, but it must have just been an accident, given their proximity.

And then Obi-Wan was suddenly all too aware of how closely they were standing. He swallowed hard. “Yes?” 

“We probably shouldn’t keep your grandfather waiting,” Anakin pointed out, a bit sheepish.

“Oh!” Obi-Wan snapped out of his reverie. “You’re right, let’s go.”

When they entered the parlor, Dooku was in his armchair by the fireplace, glass of amber liquid in hand. Like always, the Christmas tree was elegantly trimmed in reds and golds, and Obi-Wan recognized the packages underneath its plastic branches. The same beautifully and precisely wrapped ones as last year, likely still just as empty as they were then too. 

“I was beginning to wonder if you two had gotten lost.” He sounded as though he was amused at a joke he didn’t bother to share with them.

Obi-Wan immediately headed towards the assortment of decanters to pour himself a drink. He figured he might as well help himself to it since he rarely splurged on expensive alcohol anymore, not like his grandfather always had. Hopefully a drink or two would help settle his nerves… or at least make them easier to ignore. At least they wouldn’t have to stay much longer, maybe an hour or two to be sufficiently polite.

“Anakin, darling, would you like something to drink?” Obi-Wan asked, holding up an empty glass. The way the tips of Anakin’s ears turned bright red at Obi-Wan’s use of the endearment didn’t go unnoticed.

“No thanks. Not since I drove us here today,” Anakin answered as he made himself comfortable on the couch. Obi-Wan watched for a moment as he traced his fingers along the intricate wood carving on the arm of the couch.

After pouring himself a drink, Obi-Wan joined Anakin, sitting close enough that their thighs pressed together. Warmth blossomed through his body at every spot they were touching, and Obi-Wan dared a chance to lightly settle his hand on Anakin’s knee. He hoped the touch didn’t make Anakin uncomfortable, but then Anakin leaned against his shoulder, like a wordless affirmation of his approval. 

The way Dooku watched them felt as though he were scrutinizing their every move. Obi-Wan didn’t think he and Anakin gave any reasons for his grandfather to doubt the authenticity of their relationship, but there was a glint to his eyes that reminded Obi-Wan of the ruthless manner he had always conducted himself with in court. It felt like… something was brewing.

They kept to a smattering of small talk. Anakin asked a handful of questions about the house, and Obi-Wan only half listened as he studied his grandfather’s face. The man had few tells, but if anyone knew them, it was his own grandson.

And then the storm finally hit.

“There is something I wish to discuss with you, Obi-Wan. Privately,” Dooku said, voice even and impassive as he set his empty glass down on the side table near his chair with a definitive _clink._

Obi-Wan took one last swig of his drink, feeling it burn down his throat. This was exactly the kind of situation he had hoped to avoid. His grip on Anakin’s knee tightened, like the man was his only reinforcement and shield against the brutality of the incoming onslaught. 

Anakin picked up on his nervousness immediately. “Surely whatever it is can be said in front of me, too,” he commented as he rested his own hand on top of Obi-Wan’s almost defensively. 

“These matters don’t involve you,” Dooku brushed him off.

“There’s nothing I keep from Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, though his own words rang hollow in his ears. Dooku smiled at him, though it didn’t reach his cold, calculating eyes.

His grandfather scoffed. “If I had known that you were looking for someone… _younger,_ I could have introduced you to my associate’s grandson. I believe his name is Rush. He’s poised to become CEO in the next few years. Now _that’s_ a young man with a successful future ahead of him.”

“I’m quite happy in my current relationship,” Obi-Wan insisted. His stomach churned at such things being brought up in front of Anakin.

“You always were naive, just like your father.” Dooku narrowed his eyes at them. “That won’t last. He’ll lose interest. What will become of your _love_ when you grow older far before he does? What reason will he have to be with you if I should decide to cut off your inheritance?”

How was it that his grandfather could always see through his masks? Dooku zeroed in on his insecurities like a marksman hitting his target and reminded Obi-Wan of every reason he had never worked up the courage to approach Anakin before. Obi-Wan set down his glass carefully, worried it might shatter from how tightly he was gripping it.

“I didn’t even know about any of that until today,” Anakin interjected, trying to help.

“Oh? Already keeping secrets from the boy?” Dooku feigned surprise. “That hardly makes a good foundation for a _relationship.”_

The conversation was taking a turn Obi-Wan hadn’t expected, and for once, he found that he was truly having difficulty finding his mental footing. Somehow Obi-Wan hadn’t accounted for the possibility of Dooku revealing this side of himself while meeting his significant other for the first time.

“Don’t you think you’ve wasted enough of your life, Obi-Wan?” Dooku phrased it as a question, but his opinion on the matter was obvious. “There’s still time for you to return to law school to finish your degree. You could join me at the firm, and one day it’ll all be yours.”

“You know very well that’s never been what I’ve wanted,” Obi-Wan muttered, the miserable weight of his family’s overambitious expectations making itself known once again, reminding him that he’ll never be free of it… Not if things continued the way they always had.

“How could you speak to your own family that way?” Anakin spoke up. Obi-Wan could hear the barely-concealed anger lining his words.

“It is merely the truth, is it not?” 

“It’s not!” Dooku raised an eyebrow at Anakin’s outburst, but that didn’t stop the young man from continuing. “Obi-Wan is so much more than what you think of him, he’s so much more than what _you_ think _you’ve_ made him to be.”

Obi-Wan might not have been able to find his footing, but Anakin sure had. “I’m not with him because I expect some sort of monetary payoff at the end. I’m with Obi-Wan for all the reasons _you_ can’t seem to see. Because he genuinely cares about others, because he does crafts with little kids so that they have _something_ to give their parents for the holidays.”

At some point during Anakin’s rush of emotions, he had turned his focus solely on Obi-Wan. His hand came to rest on Obi-Wan’s arm, and Obi-Wan met Anakin’s gaze, suddenly finding himself overwhelmed by the depth of the sincerity in his deep blue eyes. Did he… did he really mean all of this? Was it not all just a very convincing act…?

Anakin continued, an affectionate smile lighting us his face. “Because he does things like dressing up like Indiana Jones for Halloween, not with the iconic hat and whip, but the archaeology professor, with the glasses and bow tie.” Obi-Wan had no idea Anakin had noticed him the night of the Halloween party. He had raided his own closet for a last minute costume after forgetting to get one.

“Maybe next year I’ll convince you to get an actual Indiana Jones costume.” Anakin gave his arm a gentle squeeze and looked away shyly.

There was a beat of silence in which no one spoke. Obi-Wan’s heart swelled with affection for this incredible man he met only hours ago, and he cursed himself for being too hesitant to approach him all those months ago.

Of course, Dooku shattered the silence with just a single sentence.

“How much is he paying you?”

Anakin looked stricken. The light snuffed from his eyes like he had been doused in water. Obi-Wan was certain a similar expression was on his face, too.

“Where did you find this young man, Obi-Wan? He’s quite dedicated to your little farce.” Dooku seemed… _amused?_

All of the pieces began to fall together in Obi-Wan’s mind.

“Like I said earlier, Satine introduced us—” Anakin tried to recover, though Obi-Wan knew it was a lost cause. From the very beginning, apparently.

“You knew?” Obi-Wan asked, not bothering to keep the accusatory tone out of his voice. Obi-Wan had made a terrible miscalculation, and there was no weaving his way out of this one.

Dooku stood up and began to pour himself another drink. “I knew you weren’t seeing anyone. Do you think I don’t keep tabs on my own family? It’s much easier to deal with issues before they arise.” On his last word, he shot a condescending look at the two of them.

All of this time… his grandfather had known. And he let Anakin and Obi-Wan make fools of themselves while he knew the truth about their relationship. He let them perform their entire act like court jesters for his own entertainment.

Anakin’s grip on Obi-Wan’s arm tightened, and Obi-Wan barely caught his whispered _I’m so sorry._

It ignited something within Obi-Wan. It was bad enough to receive this kind of treatment himself from his family, though he had built up something of a tolerance for it through the years. But for Dooku to turn them into some sort of joke, for him to turn _Anakin_ into a joke for his own amusement, it sparked a righteous fury within him. Anakin didn’t deserve to be treated in such a way, and it was Obi-Wan’s fault he was here in the first place.

Somehow… somehow this was the final straw. After so many years of tolerating his grandfather’s disrespect and controlling every aspect of Obi-Wan’s life, he’d had enough. There was no need to put up with this anymore. He was a grown man, he had a stable job, and he was _content_ with the lot he had earned himself in life. 

He looked down at the way Anakin was still holding onto him despite their cover being blown. Maybe… maybe he’d have a shot at happiness, too.

“You can keep it all.” Obi-Wan was surprised at how level his own voice sounded despite the turbulent emotions in his mind and heart. The words rang in his chest with a reassuring clarity he hadn’t felt in years. “A life like yours could never bring me happiness. And clearly it never brought you any either.”

“Have you gone mad?” Shock was showing through the cracks in Dooku’s stoic facade. Finally, after all these years, Obi-Wan managed to surprise him.

“It’s always possible. But if going mad feels this great, I should have given into it ages ago.” Laughter bubbled up in relief as Obi-Wan rose from his seat and offered his hand to Anakin to pull him up. Anakin quickly took his hand, eyes wide in surprise, but they didn’t let go of each other once he was standing.

“You’ll lose everything, I’ll make sure of it. The firm, the ancestral family home, all of it,” Dooku threatened, clearly trying to find a way to make Obi-Wan doubt his decision. It wasn’t going to work this time.

“Well, that’s the idea, isn’t it?” Adrenaline was pulsing through Obi-Wan as he headed out the parlor doors, Anakin’s hand clasped tightly in his. He stopped in the doorway and turned back to face his grandfather for what he hoped would be the last time. “And I’d hardly call it an _ancestral home_ when you bought it from a real estate baron when I was a child.”

Dooku didn’t follow them out of the parlor, and Obi-Wan didn’t expect him to. He only let go of Anakin’s hand long enough to retrieve their coats from the closet near the door.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin got his attention. “Are you sure? What about everything—”

“He can die alone with all of his money and fancy scotch for all I care.” Obi-Wan hesitated as he put on his coat and scarf. “I should have done this years ago.”

“You know,” Anakin gave him a conspiratorial grin as they stepped out onto the porch. “It’d probably be really satisfying if you slammed the door behind us.”

“Just full of excellent ideas, aren’t you?” Obi-Wan returned the look before slamming the front door shut in a way he was certain reverberated through the house.

Obi-Wan’s surety in his own decision was further cemented by the fact that Dooku just… let them go. His grandfather was simply letting Obi-Wan walk out of the life he had perfectly curated. It was both exhilarating and terrifying, and Obi-Wan knew he’d catch hell from Satine the moment she found out about his rash decision.

By the time they made it back to Anakin’s car, the rush of adrenaline was already wearing off, and the severity of Obi-Wan’s decision was beginning to settle in. The inheritance could have afforded him stability for the rest of his life. He could have donated a large portion of it to the library, they would have been able to upgrade the computers… 

His downward spiral was halted when he caught sight of the gates wide open before the car was even near them. The sight was a confirmation of how little Dooku cared if he left, and how much less Obi-Wan cared about what he was leaving behind. He could almost hear a whispered _good riddance_ from the grind of the gates shutting behind them.

Obi-Wan scoffed. Right, this outcome had been inevitable. He would have never chosen to become what Dooku wanted, and all these years Obi-Wan had only been delaying the end. Tolerating it because his grandfather was the only family he had left, his last remaining connection to his father.

The enormity of it weighed on Obi-Wan’s shoulders as they headed down the long driveway. Everything felt… final. Obi-Wan didn’t have any doubt that his grandfather would follow through on his threat. It was sobering. But also freeing. He had never felt entirely like his own person before that moment. There were no longer any expectations casting long shadows over his life.

Though Obi-Wan wished Anakin hadn’t had to witness that exchange, he was grateful that he hadn’t been alone. It was as if Anakin’s presence had given Obi-Wan the final bit of courage he needed to finally put his foot down.

They had yet to turn on the car radio, so an uncomfortable silence fell over them as Obi-Wan lost himself in his thoughts. When the crunch of the gravel under the tires faded into the smooth rush of asphalt as Anakin turned onto the main road, Obi-Wan spoke up.

“Anakin, I’m so sorry for all of that,” Obi-Wan began his apology. “You certainly didn’t deserve any of it . It’s far from what you signed up for.”

“It’s alright. Family can be… difficult,” Anakin said. His eyes were glued to the road ahead, and Obi-Wan noticed the way his hand clenched the steering wheel tightly. “I’m sorry your grandfather thought it was ever okay to treat you like that.”

“I’m far from the only person he treats like that,” Obi-Wan laughed drily. “But thank you… I appreciate it.”

Silence settled over the two again, free from any of the earlier tension. The sun was already dropping below the horizon, casting the late afternoon sky in washes of orange and pink. The last blinding rays of winter sunlight were hitting Anakin’s hair in the way Obi-Wan admired so much, and he wished he could reach out and touch it. Wished he could feel how soft those curls would be as he carded his fingers through them.

Suddenly, Anakin jabbed the button for the hazard lights and pulled the car off to the side of the road. The unexpected stop rekindled Obi-Wan’s nerves, and he turned to Anakin for an explanation.

“Anakin, is something wrong?” Obi-Wan asked, concerned.

“Alright.” Anakin took a deep breath before he faced Obi-Wan, fixing his brilliantly blue eyes on him. Obi-Wan suppressed a shiver from the intensity of Anakin’s gaze, stomach clenching in a knot at the sudden shift in his demeanor. He tried to read Anakin’s expression, but he didn’t know him well enough yet to parse the furrow of his brow or the downward slant of his mouth. Obi-Wan’s heart hammered in his chest as he waited for Anakin’s next words to fall from the lips he couldn’t tear his eyes away from.

“I need an answer from you. Right now.”

“Well, then ask your question,” Obi-Wan shot back, tension making his tone sharper than he intended.

Anakin’s gaze softened a bit and lost its edge as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Since that all went so wonderfully... how about coming with me to _my_ family’s party instead?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin had been thinking about asking Obi-Wan to come to _his_ family party since before they had arrived at his grandfather’s house, but he’d been too hesitant to bring it up. It felt as though he would be overstepping a boundary by asking Obi-Wan to come to his mother’s house with him. After all, they weren’t _actually_ dating. Anakin didn’t know if he’d get to see Obi-Wan again after today, even if he wanted to. 
> 
> He wanted it more than he had wanted anything in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support on the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy this Christmas fluff even though it is no longer December. We could all use a little fluff right now anyway, right?
> 
> And thank you again to my wonderful beta [xeniaraven.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaraven/pseuds/xeniaraven)
> 
> ...I can't believe I basically wrote modern au soulmates somehow.

“Since that all went so wonderfully, how about coming with me to _my_ family’s party instead?” Nerves shocked through Anakin’s core the moment the question left his mouth. 

He had been thinking about asking Obi-Wan to come to _his_ family party since before they had arrived at his grandfather’s house, but he’d been too hesitant to bring it up. It felt as though he would be overstepping a boundary by asking Obi-Wan to come to his mother’s house with him. After all, they weren’t _actually_ dating. Anakin didn’t know if he’d get to see Obi-Wan again after today, even if he wanted to. 

He wanted it more than he had wanted anything in a long time.

The silence grated on Anakin until he couldn’t stand it any longer. It was now or never. Though… he could have asked Obi-Wan in a less dramatic way, but he was worried he wouldn’t get an answer in time.

Instead of answering Anakin’s question, Obi-Wan stared at him, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Obi-Wan’s hesitation amplified Anakin’s doubts by a thousand, and his words began to rush out of him. “I just—I need to know. If I take the next exit, we can go to my mother’s—” With each fumbled phrase fleeing from his mouth, he could feel the regret building at even having asked the question. It was ridiculous to think anything more could come of this.

“Oh, Anakin. I couldn’t impose on your family like that. Not after everything I just put you through at mine,” Obi-Wan finally answered.

“Alright, well, remember you owe me one? So I’m cashing in now.” Anakin tapped nervously on the steering wheel as he continued. “Come to my mom’s house with me. I—I want to make up for how things went. I feel like it’s my fault.”

“It wasn’t your fault at all. I’m the one who got you tangled up in that mess,” Obi-Wan tried to argue. “I should have known better—I tolerated far too much for too long.”

That did nothing to assuage Anakin’s guilt. “Still feel like it’s partially my fault.” Anakin wanted to make things right. He wanted to chase away the shadows in Obi-Wan’s eyes and see the way they twinkled when he laughed. He wanted to bring back that easy banter of their car ride earlier to ease his mind of how equally guilty he was in creating the Christmas chaos at his grandfather’s.

Obi-Wan seemed hesitant to give Anakin an answer, so he tried to put on his best puppy dog eyes that Padmé always complained were impossible to deny. “Please?”

“Alright, alright. If you insist,” Obi-Wan finally relented with an exasperated sigh. 

Anakin couldn’t resist doing a small fist pump in victory, and he caught the way Obi-Wan smiled warmly at him afterward. He tried to calm the fluttering in his chest as he merged his car back onto the highway. 

_Play it cool, Anakin. You’re only taking him to your mom’s house._

And then it hit him. He was taking Obi-Wan to _meet his mother._

“Is there anything I need to know before meeting your family?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Only that my mom will try to immediately adopt you, like she does every friend I bring home,” Anakin answered, a fond smile tugging at his mouth. “She mothers everyone. Don’t even _try_ to resist, it’s futile.”

Turning onto the exit ramp, Anakin’s muscle memory led him through familiar streets as trees and buildings zipped by on the way to his mother’s house. He started tapping his fingers on the steering wheel again the closer they got, nervous energy close to overflowing as he pulled into the short driveway.

Anakin couldn’t help but feel self-conscious considering they had just come from a literal mansion. He looked to Obi-Wan, trying to get a read on his thoughts. The fading sun of the afternoon caught in Obi-Wan’s eyes, shimmering against his irises like the glimmer of the ocean, and Anakin got lost in the clear blue depths. 

“The decorations are lovely,” Obi-Wan commented, snapping Anakin back to reality.

“Oh, yeah. They’re nice,” Anakin said lamely. His mother had put up the usual icicle lights and the battery-operated candlesticks in the windows. He always thought they made the place homier.

They trudged through the freshly fallen snow towards the house, and they’d hardly made it to the front door before it swung open.

“Ani, you’re early!” His mother exclaimed before wrapping him in a warm hug. “I wasn’t expecting you ‘til around five.”

“Yeah, well uh—I was already in the area, so I figured I’d just come early.”

“And you brought company?” Shmi’s attention turned to Obi-Wan.

“Mom, this is Obi-Wan—” Anakin introduced the older man as Obi-Wan stepped forward to shake Shmi’s hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Skywalker.” Anakin knew that Obi-Wan had won his mother over with just that single brilliant smile on his face. Hell, that smile would win anyone over.

“Please call me Shmi. There’s never been a _Mister_ Skywalker anyway,” she added with a laugh.

“My apologies, I shouldn’t have assumed,” Obi-Wan started, but Shmi brushed it off, smiling warmly at him.

“No offense taken, dear. But please, boys, come inside - it’s freezing out!” Shmi ushered them into the house. “Anakin, where’s your hat? You’ll catch a cold running around like that.”

After they stepped inside the house, Anakin took their coats and scarves to toss them in his old room. It had been a while since he’d lived there, but his old band and movie posters still adorned the walls, and the old, worn quilt on his bed was still the same. It would always feel familiar in a way only home could be.

As Anakin set their belongings on his bed, his heart flipped at the sight of Obi-Wan’s things next to his own. Warmth blossomed in his chest at knowing Obi-Wan was next to Anakin now, at least in a manner of speaking, and no longer staring from across the room at a party, both of them too nervous to say anything to each other. It felt like Anakin finally had a chance now, that maybe if he were lucky this could turn into something _more._

But he shouldn’t get too ahead of himself. Their little act was already over, and Anakin wasn’t entirely sure why he felt so compelled to invite Obi-Wan to his family Christmas. Well, other than desperately clinging to every shred of hope that all of Obi-Wan’s lingering glances and touches meant something more.

When Anakin emerged from his bedroom, Obi-Wan was standing around awkwardly in the living room, looking at the framed photos from his childhood on the fireplace mantel. Of course Obi-Wan had managed to find those within five minutes of walking into his mother’s house. Anakin felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

“Your hair was so light,” Obi-Wan commented, nodding to a photo of Anakin from a go kart race when he was about ten. 

“Yeah, I don’t spend as much time in the sun anymore,” Anakin bit back a grimace at his awful bowlcut in the photo. At least there weren’t any cheesy school pictures on display. 

“Hey,” Anakin got Obi-Wan’s attention by gently touching his arm. “I’m gonna go see if Mom needs any help.”

He regretted the idea of leaving Obi-Wan by himself, not wanting to desert him in an unfamiliar house, but when Anakin headed towards the kitchen, Obi-Wan followed closely behind him. Hearing the faint footsteps of Obi-Wan behind him made Anakin’s heart swell, imagining him as an adorable puppy following him around.

Shmi was multitasking about half a dozen things at once, and Anakin felt a pang of guilt seeing how hard she was working as always.

“Things are hardly ready. I wish you had called ahead,” she chided him as she put a covered casserole dish in the oven.

“I’m sorry. What can I help with?” Anakin asked as he rolled up his sleeves a bit. 

She directed him to a pot on the stove that needed attention, and Anakin got to it. He always enjoyed helping his mother in the kitchen, and even though he’d just eaten a few hours ago, the smell of everything cooking made his mouth water.

Anakin turned to check on Obi-Wan because he was being oddly quiet, and found him standing back a bit, seemingly unsure about something. When Anakin caught his gaze, Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly. “I’m not the greatest cook, but is there anything I can help with?”

“Just have a seat and make yourself comfortable. You’re a guest in my house. Ani and I have this under control,” Shmi waved off his help, but that didn’t seem to ease whatever was bothering Obi-Wan.

“If my presence is an imposition, I can just call a Lyft or something. I don’t want to cause you all any trouble.” Anakin’s heart plummeted at hearing Obi-Wan’s words, and he immediately stopped what he was doing. Anakin’s mouth tried forming the words to ask Obi-Wan to stay, but they all refused to leave his lips. 

Before Anakin was able to say anything, his mother jumped in to save him. “Nonsense,” Shmi leveled Obi-Wan with that _look_ Anakin had been on the receiving end of countless times. “Anakin’s friends are always welcome in this house.”

It seemed just like everyone else, Obi-Wan too was powerless when faced with Shmi Skywalker. He merely nodded in understanding before adding, “I’ll just… be out in the living room then.”

Relieved his mother had convinced Obi-Wan to stay, Anakin turned back to his task. But his relief was short-lived as suddenly his mother’s focus was on him instead.

“So... he seems lovely,” Shmi started, and Anakin dreaded where she was going with this. “Where have you been hiding him?”

Knowing his mom would see straight through any lies Anakin tried to hide behind, he decided to go a more honest route with his answer. “I haven’t been _hiding_ him. Uh, we only met recently. He’s friends with Padmé's girlfriend.”

“And you two are spending Christmas together?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “What brought that on?”

Anakin sighed. He hoped Obi-Wan couldn’t hear their conversation from the other room. “It’s a long story…”

“Catch your mother up on it.”

“Well…” Anakin wondered what exactly he should tell his mother about everything that happened. He didn’t want her trying to play matchmaker the rest of the night. “I went with Obi-Wan to his grandfather’s Christmas get-together, or whatever the hell it was, you know—for solidarity. Except it didn’t go too well. I don’t think we’ll be welcomed back… like, ever.”

Shmi hummed, listening to his explanation. “So are you two...?”

“Are we what?” Anakin played dumb, hoping she’d leave the topic alone.

“You know, seeing each other, dating—whatever you kids call it now.” His mom was clearly teasing him at this point.

“No— no, it’s not like that.” The answer pained Anakin to admit given how much he wished they were actually dating. 

“Well, why aren’t you? Just look at him!” If it were possible to spontaneously combust from embarrassment, Anakin was close to it. His mother paid no heed as she continued with a warm laugh. “And I think he’s the most polite date you’ve ever brought home.”

“You hardly even know him,” Anakin pointed out.

“And you don’t either, yet look at you practically in love with him already. It’s written all over your face,” Shmi countered, gesturing at Anakin with the ladle she was holding. If Anakin was that obvious, Obi-Wan must have noticed too. Nervous butterflies filled his stomach at the very thought.

“A mother can always tell,” Shmi said, a twinkle in her eyes. “Don’t let this one get away, Ani.”

Anakin opened his mouth to argue with his mother out of habit, but the doorbell rang, saving him from further scrutiny as he hurried to answer the door. Obi-Wan was already opening the door by the time Anakin reached the living room.

“Merry Christmas!” Ahsoka shouted the moment the door was open. “Aaand, you’re not Anakin.”

“No, not quite,” Obi-Wan chuckled at her enthusiasm before he stepped back for Ahsoka and Rex to enter the house. Anakin practically slid across the hardwood floor trying to get to them before Ahsoka could say anything else that might be incriminating.

“Oh! You’re that guy who—”

Not a moment too soon, Anakin crashed into Ahsoka and wrapped her up in a big hug, smothering her face in his sweater to cut off her sentence. “Ahsoka! And you managed to drag Rex along this year!” He waved at Rex, but his friend only managed a nod in response, his hands full of gifts.

Ahsoka managed to wiggle out of Anakin’s embrace, accidentally knocking off one of her little Santa hats from her braided buns in the process. She rolled her eyes before scooping her hat off the floor and tugging it back on top of her hair with a flourish. Only Ahsoka could make wearing two Santa hats look good.

Anakin introduced Obi-Wan to his friends, and he was relieved Ahsoka and Rex didn’t let it slip that they both already had a fair idea of who he was. His crush on Satine’s friend had become something of a running joke between their group and they relentlessly teased Anakin whenever they’d catch him mooning over the man from across the room.

They also knew about the… _arrangement_ since Anakin had spammed their group text only moments after Padmé had called him about Obi-Wan needing a “date.”

Ahsoka followed Anakin as he took their coats, and once they were out of earshot, she turned to him with an incredulous look.

“What’s he doing here?” she asked in a hushed whisper.

“I’ll tell you later, but Snips, for once in your life _please_ don’t make it your mission to embarrass me.” He knew it was a futile request.

“You manage that well enough on your own, Skyguy,” Ahsoka retorted, giving him a light punch in the arm before they headed back to the living room together. 

“That’s quite a festive look. I’m feeling a bit under-dressed for the occasion now,” Obi-Wan complimented Ahsoka’s outfit. Aside from the double Santa hats, she was also wearing a fantastically gaudy Christmas tree sweater that had tinsel and ornaments on it.

“Oh, check this out!” Ahsoka said excitedly as she reached into her pocket and flipped a switch, lighting up the tree on her sweater.

Obi-Wan burst into laughter, and Anakin was once again mesmerized by the sparkle it brought to his beautiful eyes and the way his whole face seemed to light up. Relief flooded his mind at seeing Obi-Wan begin to relax after the catastrophe that was their visit with his grandfather.

But Anakin snapped out of his reverie when he noticed the questioning look Rex was giving him. He elbowed Rex in the side and shot him a warning glare, to which Rex responded by raising his hands innocently. Anakin couldn’t help but laugh at his expression as he threw an arm around his friend’s shoulders.

“How’d you get out of wearing an ugly sweater?”

“The matching one she bought for Barriss didn’t exactly fit me,” Rex answered with a chuckle.

“Oh, where is Barriss anyway? I thought she was coming with you this year,” Anakin asked Ahsoka, peeking out the window to make sure her girlfriend wasn’t lingering outside for some reason.

“Something came up with her family, so she couldn’t make it,” Ahsoka murmured, expression turning crestfallen.

“What a shame,” Shmi commented as she popped out of the kitchen to see their newly arrived guests. “I’ll have to put together a box of cookies for her.”

A smile brighter than the lights on Ahsoka’s sweater lit up her face before she hugged Shmi warmly. “She’d love that!”

When Ahsoka let go, Shmi turned and pulled Rex into a hug, too. “I’ll put together something for your brothers as well.”

“Thank you, Fives nearly had me on the chopping block when I didn’t bring any home last year,” Rex laughed.

Shmi patted his arm with a wink. “I’ll throw some fudge in there, too.”

Anakin noticed the way Obi-Wan was standing off to the side, staying out of the way as he watched Anakin’s little patchwork family. The man looked as though he felt out of place, unsure of what to do with himself, so Anakin sidled up next to him, hoping to make him feel included. 

He was about to ask Obi-Wan how he was faring when his mother called out to him, “Ani, could you and Obi-Wan set the table? Dinner should be ready in a few minutes.”

Somehow, that was the way they ended up alone in the kitchen together while everyone else conveniently had something to take care of in the other room. He shuddered to think what they could possibly be plotting. At least no one had made any mistletoe jokes yet.

“You didn’t mention your friends would be here,” Obi-Wan said as Anakin handed him the plates to put out on the table.

“Yeah, Ahsoka comes over every year, and usually Rex or someone else tags along, too.” Anakin hesitated for a moment before deciding he was comfortable enough with Obi-Wan to tell him more. “Honestly, she’s the closest thing I have to a sibling, and she doesn’t have any family around here so she’s just… part of ours now.”

There was a distant, almost wistful look in Obi-Wan’s eyes as he listened to Anakin. “That sounds lovely.”

“It is,” Anakin agreed before adding. “But she’s got the ‘annoying little sister’ act down a little too well.”

That earned him more laughter from Obi-Wan, and Anakin let himself get lost in the warmth of the sound. He could gladly listen to it forever, basking in Obi-Wan’s laughter like a cozy blanket wrapped around his shoulders. 

Eventually, everyone else wandered back into the kitchen, and dinner was fairly uneventful, much to Anakin’s relief. The conversation was friendly, and Obi-Wan seemed to be getting along well with Anakin’s family. Anakin might have even said Obi-Wan was enjoying himself. Even Ahsoka was on her best behavior—until she suddenly kicked Anakin in the shin underneath the table. The sudden jolt of pain sent Anakin into a coughing fit as he tried to keep his food from going down the wrong pipe.

“Are you alright?” Obi-Wan’s voice was laced with concern. Anakin tried to respond to him, but it only came out as a wheeze that sounded so much worse than it actually felt. Obi-Wan urgently pushed Anakin’s glass of water closer to him and began rubbing soothing circles on his back as he drank.

After Anakin downed nearly half the glass, the coughing finally subsided. He could feel Obi-Wan carefully watching him the entire time, and he wasn’t sure what made his cheeks more red—the coughing or having Obi-Wan’s undivided attention on him.

“I’m okay,” Anakin’s voice was ragged. Once Obi-Wan pulled away, Anakin immediately missed the reassuring weight of Obi-Wan’s palm against his back. “That came out of nowhere.” He punctuated his sentence with a glare in Ahsoka’s direction, as she waggled her eyebrows, looking way too smug.

Anakin waited for an opportune moment when Ahsoka was taking a drink to kick her in retaliation, causing her to sputter while Rex rolled his eyes at the two of them. She glowered at him while she wiped her face. Anakin pretended to not notice.

After dinner, Ahsoka and Anakin helped clean up the kitchen. Obi-Wan had attempted to assist, but Shmi shooed him away the moment he offered. Once everything was finished, Ahsoka broke out a large tin of gingerbread cookies, grabbing one covered in icing and cheerily biting the head off of it with a hum of contentment.

“Hey Snips, are there any of those left for me to decorate or did you unabashedly slather icing on all of them?” Anakin asked as he flicked the pompom of one of her Santa hats. He hated that he’d been too busy to come over and bake cookies with his mom and Ahsoka this year.

“Someday you’ll learn to appreciate my perfect ratio of icing to cookie,” she sighed dramatically before continuing. “Yeah, we set some aside in the smaller tin for you.”

As Anakin gathered the undecorated cookies and icing his mom had set out on the counter earlier, an idea began to form in his mind. He grabbed an extra dessert plate before returning to the table and setting it down in front of Obi-Wan.

“Oh, am I partaking in decorating as well?” Obi-Wan asked, quirking an eyebrow at Anakin.

He wanted nothing more than to soak up and enjoy every possible moment with Obi-Wan that he could get tonight. Anakin fiddled with the cookie tin while he answered, “Yeah, it’ll be fun. If you want, that is. You don’t have to—”

“No need to break out the puppy dog eyes _again,_ Anakin,” Obi-Wan told him, fondness in the crinkle of his eyes as he smiled warmly. Anakin’s mind promptly went blank and his heart pounded wildly in his chest as he stared at the beautiful man next to him. The man who was looking at him… like _that,_ and smiling at him in a way Anakin wanted to capture forever.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Anakin back to reality, where Obi-Wan was patiently waiting for him to pass some icing over. He wasn’t sure if the blush dusting Obi-Wan’s cheeks was just his imagination or not, but Anakin hoped it was real as Obi-Wan finally tore his eyes away to pick out a tree-shaped cookie from the tin.

Pushing whatever the hell _that_ was aside, Anakin contemplated the choices of colors before selecting some white and yellow icing and a gingerbread man. He wanted to surprise Obi-Wan, and maybe, hopefully, try to get his feelings across without the words he was too nervous to say aloud.

And hopefully Obi-Wan wouldn’t be weirded out by the gesture of Anakin decorating a cookie in his likeness. Padmé always said Anakin’s grand gestures tended to be a bit hit or miss.

Despite any disclaimers Obi-Wan muttered about having not done this since he was a child, he was clearly in his element. It was hard for Anakin to not lose himself in watching Obi-Wan’s careful and meticulous movements as he iced the tree and added details to it. He wondered how much of this was natural, and how much of it came from his years at the library, honing his skills in the kids’ crafting events.

“Do you ever do this with the library kids?” Anakin asked, impressed by how nicely the tree turned out.

“No,” Obi-Wan laughed as he added the last touches to the cookie, a few dots of red as ornaments. “The glitter was bad enough, just imagine what they could get up to with sprinkles and copious amounts of sugar.”

Anakin was nervous to reveal his little Obi-Wan gingerbread cookie to the man himself, especially after seeing the absolutely perfect tree Obi-Wan had created. He looked down at his own cookie; the hair was a bit wonky and the sweater was uneven, but it was the best he could manage with using a knife to spread the icing.

“Well, we didn’t really have a color that matched your hair but…” Anakin trailed off as he pushed his plate closer to Obi-Wan for him to see.

Obi-Wan froze, staring at the little cookie. It was as though a swarm of butterflies were fluttering in Anakin’s stomach as he waited for Obi-Wan’s response, intently watching his face for any hint of a reaction, positive or otherwise.

“It’s… me,” he finally said, voice barely above a whisper.

“I tried, but he’s not quite as cute as the person he’s based on.” Anakin felt the flush creep up his neck and color his cheeks. If Obi-Wan wasn’t aware of his feelings by now, he wasn’t sure how else to convey them aside from blunt honesty.

“I love it. No one’s allowed to eat this one, it’s mine,” Obi-Wan finally found his words, and Anakin couldn’t help but beam with pride. And Anakin couldn’t help but notice that when Obi-Wan smiled, it was while looking up at him, the gingerbread imitation long forgotten. 

Ahsoka feigned a gagging noise as she got up from the table, scrunching her nose up at them before stating excitedly, “Is it time for presents yet?” 

They migrated into the living room to gather around the little tree his mom put up every year. There wasn’t much seating, so Anakin and Obi-Wan wound up on the old loveseat together, thighs pressed together in a way that made Anakin’s heart race.

Obi-Wan was so… _warm._ Anakin had noticed it earlier at his grandfather’s house when they had briefly gotten to sit right next to each other. He had been a spark away from igniting when Obi-Wan had put his hand on his knee earlier, and sitting together on the loveseat brought that rush back again—but this time it was also different. There was something… softer about it. It wasn’t a performance anymore; they had nothing to prove to an audience. This was Obi-Wan genuinely choosing to be beside Anakin, and a soft tenderness blossomed in his chest, filling his entire body with warmth and affection for his crush who had become so much more in just one day together.

He couldn’t call it falling in love, not quite yet, but it felt like the beginning of that path. It was like walking along a precipice, a step away from taking the plunge but too afraid to fall alone. All he needed was one small push from someone who was willing to fall hand-in-hand alongside him. So he waited.

Waited for Obi-Wan to fall with him.

Anakin let his hand drift towards Obi-Wan, wondering if he, too, were waiting for a sign. He wanted to give him that chance. He wanted Obi-Wan to know. For a brief moment, Obi-Wan’s hand brushed against his own, and Anakin’s breath hitched at the contact. His heart skipped a beat as he waited to see if Obi-Wan would hold his hand, allow him to feel the warmth of the smallest touchpoints of their skin pressed together. Waiting to see if Obi-Wan would take that leap with him.

Suddenly, a gift bag was unceremoniously dropped onto Anakin’s lap without warning, breaking his perceived moment with Obi-Wan. Though he almost didn’t mind when Obi-Wan chuckled at the way Anakin jumped at being startled. 

Ahsoka turned on some festive music and was passed out presents, though Anakin felt bad knowing there wasn’t anything for Obi-Wan in the smattering of gifts underneath the tree. But it wasn’t like Anakin could have predicted his Christmas being like this a week ago when he’d dropped off his presents. He would have never imagined he’d be pressed up against Obi-Wan on the couch in his mother’s house of all places.

He would just have to find a way to make it up to him somehow… if Obi-Wan was willing, that is.

Anakin couldn’t help but think about how the atmosphere was so different than it had been at _Count_ Dooku’s house. He’d never known his mother to be anything but the most loving and caring person, not just with him, but with his friends, too. She’d always treated Anakin’s friends as part of their family, to the point where it felt as though it were true on days like this. Occasionally he glanced at Obi-Wan beside him, trying to get a read on how he was feeling. The man was all polite smiles and laughter whenever someone made a joke, and Anakin hoped that he’d managed to help salvage some of the holiday for him.

There was a gentle pat on Anakin’s leg to get his attention. He looked at Obi-Wan questioningly as the man moved to stand up. Before Anakin could ask where he was going, Obi-Wan gave him a reassuring smile and whispered, “I’ll be right back.” He wandered off towards the hallway, and Anakin didn’t think much of it.

Ahsoka had a knowing smirk on her face as she watched Anakin from across the room.

“Can it, Snips.”

“I didn’t say a word,” she responded demurely, suddenly the very picture of innocence.

“I thought you two _weren’t_ dating,” Rex chimed in, voice hushed to keep Obi-Wan from overhearing, wherever he had gone.

Anakin groaned in exasperation. “We’re _not._ And please drop it, he could come back any second.”

Shmi changed the subject mercifully, asking Ahsoka about how her final year of college was going, though not without giving Anakin a wink. He sank down into the couch cushions, mortified that his own mother had to save him from the emotional turmoil brought on by his friends. Though, at least Obi-Wan already seemed to have her approval. There was some relief for Anakin in that.

Lost in his thoughts and the chatter of his loved ones around him, Anakin wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he realized Obi-Wan hadn’t returned yet. That was… odd.

“Should you go check on him?” Shmi asked, though Anakin knew it wasn’t intended as a question. Anakin got up to go find wherever Obi-Wan had disappeared to. It wasn’t a large house, so Anakin couldn’t even imagine getting lost in it. Nerves began to gnaw at his stomach as he headed down the hallway.

Anakin assumed Obi-Wan had left to use the bathroom, but when he checked, the door was open and the lights were off. He poked his head into his old bedroom to see if Obi-Wan had wandered in there, and his heart sunk when he noticed Obi-Wan’s coat and scarf were missing from the pile on the bed.

Hastily, Anakin grabbed his own coat and shoved his arms into the sleeves as he hurried down the hall. Surely Obi-Wan wouldn’t have just _left_ without a word. Had Anakin pushed him too far? He had thought that Obi-Wan might actually reciprocate his feelings… but he had done an amazing job at pretending to love him earlier that day. It would have been nothing for Obi-Wan to keep up the act long enough to get through the night with Anakin’s family.

Dread came rushing in, drowning every spark of hope that had lit up Anakin’s time with Obi-Wan.

What if Anakin had truly only been the most convenient option for Obi-Wan’s charade? What if Anakin had simply projected his own wishes onto every touch, every look and every smile?

A chill ran through his bones at the thought, lingering and tainting the air around him… but then he realized that there was a draft of cold air coming from the kitchen. The back door was ajar, and Anakin could see Obi-Wan standing outside in the cold and snow through the window.

Obi-Wan whipped around when Anakin stepped outside, as if he were surprised, or perhaps startled, that Anakin came to find him. 

“Sorry,” Obi-Wan started. “I wasn’t sure if the door would lock behind me, and I didn’t want to disturb you by asking.”

Overcome with relief, Anakin rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, hugging him tightly. Anakin wanted to hold him so closely that Obi-Wan wouldn’t feel the need to disappear from his presence again. It only dawned on Anakin what he had done once he felt Obi-Wan’s arms around his back, hesitantly returning his embrace.

After a moment, Anakin loosened his hold on Obi-Wan and took a step back, staying as close as he dared, horribly afraid that Obi-Wan might disappear if he were too far away from his reach. “I thought you had left.”

“What? No, I just… needed a moment.” Anakin watched Obi-Wan’s eyes glance over his appearance, and he was suddenly aware of his horrid lack of winter apparel. All he had managed to grab was his coat before he rushed outside. “Where’s your scarf?”

“I forgot to grab it. I was so worried about you I could barely think straight,” Anakin admitted sheepishly.

“Well, it sounds like you weren’t thinking straight at all,” Obi-Wan commented wryly, light dancing in his eyes as he teased Anakin. 

“You’re not wrong about that,” Anakin laughed, and he almost felt warm despite the freezing night air. Obi-Wan’s presence flickered a small, precious flame at the center of his chest, its warmth nearly enough to chase away the chill of winter. But there was still a question Anakin needed an answer to.

“You said you’d be right back… Why’d you come out here?”

“Anakin.” He could listen to the cadence of his name falling from Obi-Wan’s lips forever. His voice was tinged with fondness, but Anakin only found sadness when he looked into Obi-Wan’s eyes. “You’ve been so kind to me today. I hardly deserve it after everything I put you through earlier. It felt like I was intruding on your family’s moment together.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I invited you. I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want you here,” Anakin huffed. “Besides, I’m glad I was with you earlier. I wouldn’t have wanted you to go through everything at your grandfather’s alone.”

Obi-Wan gave a self-deprecating laugh. “I would have been okay.”

“I don’t doubt that, but no one deserves that shit, especially not from family.” Anger stirred within him at recalling what had transpired when they visited Obi-Wan’s horrid grandfather. Anakin had only known him for a few hours, but from the moment they met, he’d felt improbably drawn to the man and along with it came a fierce protectiveness. Even without Anakin’s new necessity to keep Obi-Wan safe, he wouldn’t have wanted Obi-Wan to suffer through his grandfather’s merciless glare like that by himself.

“Thank you for today,” Obi-Wan said quietly, but Anakin could hear the sincerity tucked carefully behind his words.

His heart ached for Obi-Wan. Anakin wanted nothing more than to piece together and fill in the gaps where Obi-Wan felt the need to hide and ensure that he never felt un-welcomed or unwanted in his presence ever again.

“Don’t mention it,” Anakin shrugged. “You still owe me anyway.”

“Oh, I do?” Obi-Wan arched his eyebrow. “I thought you cashed in when you asked me to come along to your family’s Christmas.”

“Nah, if anything you owe me double now,” Anakin drawled, bumping his shoulder into Obi-Wan’s.

“How about half?” Obi-Wan tried to bargain with him.

“It doesn’t work in halves. And this is like, part two of the favor, anyway,” Anakin answered airily before he added. “The part where the hero saves Christmas.”

“So you’re the hero now? Does that make me the damsel in distress?” Obi-Wan mused drily.

“I’m _always_ the hero. But I’d hardly say we’re following the stereotypical hero-story format here,” Anakin grinned cheekily, leaning closer to Obi-Wan. “No, you’re certainly not a damsel… Maybe the hero’s sidekick?” 

Obi-Wan gave him a swift smack in the arm for that, feigning irritation, but Anakin could see the mirth in his eyes.

Anakin let his eyes graze over Obi-Wan, takin in the way his cheeks had turned rosy-red from the cold. The way snowflakes fluttered through the air and landed in his lovely auburn hair, sprinkled in it like fairy dust before allowing him a wish. 

A wish Anakin hoped was reciprocated in the brisk air between them. Before he could see if his wish would come true, he brushed the crystal snow off of Obi-Wan’s hair. His hand lingered when he felt how soft the silky strands were, trailing his fingers through more to capture the feeling. He stared into Obi-Wan's eyes, the same sort of crystal blue as the icicles forming on the house behind them, as he tucked a lone strand of hair behind Obi-Wan's ear. Anakin watched Obi-Wan sigh in contentment, his eyelids closing as he leaned into the touch. Anakin recalled the vibrance and conviction in those gorgeous blue eyes when Obi-Wan had stood up for himself earlier.

“...you’re your own hero, Obi-Wan,” Anakin murmured softly, afraid of shattering the moment building between them. “I was in awe of you today.”

His eyes snapped back open at Anakin’s words, watching him hesitantly. Obi-Wan didn’t say anything, but his brow furrowed and Anakin fought the urge to kiss the lines away.

“Honestly, when I agreed to this whole pretending scheme, I didn’t know what to expect—certainly not this. I just—I really want to get to know you, to spend time with you instead of watching you from across a crowded room.” The words were flowing out of Anakin, and he let himself get caught in the sudden burst of confidence. “It turned out to be so much more than I expected. Every moment I discover something new about you, something soft and warm and caring, you take away my breath even more. Obi-Wan, you’re more than I could have ever dreamed you’d be.”

“I am so glad that it was you.” Obi-Wan placed his hand over Anakin’s, and the heat of his hand melted away the bitter cold that had begun to set in. He pulled their hands away from his face, but then twined their fingers together, holding on to Anakin’s hand tightly. “The moment you stepped out of your car earlier, I thought the universe was playing a cruel joke on me. That I’d have to spend the day pretending that my feelings weren’t real, but instead I got to discover the true depths of them. I got to discover that this could be more than some passing fancy—that is, if that’s something you want, too?” There was something akin to hope in Obi-Wan’s expression, though it was guarded.

There were no words to express Anakin’s excitement. Nothing that could precisely describe his elation and eagerness. Hoping to convey some semblance of his reciprocation, Anakin nodded his head so quickly he nearly gave himself whiplash.

A brilliant smile flashed across Obi-Wan’s face before a sudden streak of shyness had him looking away, shuffling his feet and kicking at the snow before he finally looked back up at Anakin, peering up at him from under thick eyelashes.

“So, _An_ akin…” Obi-Wan leaned closer, and Anakin caught the way his eyes darted down to his mouth—just briefly. “What do the heroes do after Christmas is saved?” 

“Well, if we want to stick to the typical format, this is the part where the hero would get a kiss.” Anakin gently trailed his hand down Obi-Wan’s arm as he leaned closer.

They were so _close,_ the wispy clouds of their breaths mingled in what little space was between them. Anakin hardly managed to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine at the way Obi-Wan looked at him. The only thing he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his own ears, loudly keeping time with the seconds that seemed to stretch between them.

Finally, Obi-Wan surged forward and closed the gap between them. His lips were cold from being exposed to the frosty air for so long, but they were still as soft as Anakin imagined. Slowly, their lips warmed as they mingled together in a delicate give and take, Anakin returning the kiss in time. He cupped Obi-Wan's jaw, tilting his head for a better angle and smirking against Obi-Wan's mouth as he heard the man sigh softly into their kiss.

He almost couldn’t believe it was real. It was actually happening. After spending nearly the entire day just wanting to reach out and pull Obi-Wan into a kiss—to kiss the smile off his lips and taste his laughter, here they were. 

Anakin felt Obi-Wan slowly slide his hands underneath his coat, grabbing his waist to pull Anakin flush against him. An almost violent shiver shook his body—though unfortunately from more than just the kiss and Obi-Wan’s roaming hands. His teeth chattered as he tried to fight off the winter’s chill creeping into his bones.

Regrettably, Obi-Wan pulled away at that moment, and Anakin bit back a whine at the loss. He didn’t want the moment he had waited for all day to be cut short by something as ridiculous as _being cold._ Obi-Wan surveyed his lack of proper winter attire and gave a short huff.

“Honestly, Anakin, are you trying to catch a cold? What were you thinking coming outside dressed like this?” Obi-Wan chided him as he slipped off his own scarf and looped it around Anakin’s neck. It was so _warm,_ and it smelled like Obi-Wan’s cologne. Anakin barely resisted the urge to snuggle further into the scarf.

“...I was worried about you,” Anakin mumbled into the scarf, his pout hidden by the material now wrapped around him.

“That isn’t necessary,” Obi-Wan half-heartedly protested as he smoothed out the scarf, running his hands down Anakin’s chest. Anakin wondered if Obi-Wan could feel the way his heart was trying to beat out of his ribcage.

“You can say that all you want, but it’s not gonna stop me,” Anakin retorted, and Obi-Wan gave him the fondest look. A look Anakin was more than willing to be on the receiving end of in the future, universe permitting. 

Once Anakin was a bit more bundled up, Obi-Wan tugged on the ends of the scarf to bring Anakin in for another kiss—

And then the back door opened.

Ahsoka popped her head out and surveyed the situation, smirking when she saw the state the two of them were in. “Oh good, I won’t have to break out the mistletoe after all.”

Anakin groaned in annoyance as he turned and glared at Ahsoka. “Why are you like this?”

“Hey, don’t stand out here making out all night. Rex and I have to leave in like another hour or so,” she shot Anakin a sharp-toothed grin, though it held no malice behind it. If anything, Anakin would say she was enjoying seeing him happy.

“You know, I think this snow is the perfect density for making a good snowball,” Obi-Wan pondered out loud as he scooped a handful off the top of the nearby patio table.

Surprise skittered across Ahsoka's face before she sized-up Obi-Wan, the familiar scrutinizing look sitting high on her cheekbones as Anakin had come to recognize it. Finally, just before the air turned awkward, she nodded to Anakin. “I approve of this one.”

“We’ll be back inside in a minute,” Anakin waved her off. Ahsoka gave a quick thumbs up before closing the door, leaving them alone again.

“She’s not watching from the window, is she?” Anakin asked in a hushed tone as he brought his left hand up to caress Obi-Wan’s cheek. 

Obi-Wan discretely peered around Anakin to check. “She doesn’t appear to be,” he whispered back.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Anakin was hit with a burst of laughter that devolved into _actual_ giggling as the euphoria of the moment caught up with him. It must have been contagious, as Obi-Wan joined in, pressing his forehead to Anakin’s as he fell into a fit of amusement, too. Their laughter seemed to settle in Anakin’s chest, the waves of it fluttering between his lungs and heart, pouring out into a happy glow upon his skin.

“She’s endearing,” Obi-Wan commented after the giggles subsided.

Anakin groaned and rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Please don’t let her catch you saying that. It’ll just encourage her.”

Obi-Wan took his hand, leading him towards the house. “Come on, we should get back inside. Your friends are waiting.” Anakin gently squeezed his hand and nodded, allowing Obi-Wan to pull him back to the door.

Right before Obi-Wan reached for the doorknob, he turned to Anakin and his smile faltered, causing Anakin’s heart to skip, wondering what was on his mind.

“...That wasn’t just for practice, was it?”

“I think it’s a little too late for practice now,” Anakin answered while trying to give Obi-Wan his best reassuring smile and chase away any doubts that remained. It appeared to work, as Obi-Wan’s smile returned to his face.

“Good,” Obi-Wan hummed before leaning in for another kiss, a chaste peck before opening the backdoor to go back inside.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur of laughter and contentment, and Anakin felt lighter than he had in ages. Obi-Wan stayed close to his side the rest of their time there, casual touches and admiring looks making his chest glow with warmth and affection. Anakin wished the night would never end as he watched Obi-Wan with his family, eyes twinkling from more than just the lights on the tree.

In lieu of a present, Shmi sent Obi-Wan home with a box of cookies, a hug, and a promise for him to come visit again sometime. The invitation to return was more of his mother’s requirement to visit again, wrapped in the knowledge that she truly meant Obi-Wan was welcome anytime. Obi-Wan fell quiet during their drive back to his apartment, and Anakin couldn’t help but notice the way Obi-Wan held on tightly to the cookies the entire time, as if they were something precious. Through the clear window on the lid of the box, Anakin could see the little Obi-Wan gingerbread he’d decorated, carefully placed on top of the rest of the cookies.

When Anakin parked his car outside of Obi-Wan’s apartment, a kind of melancholy began to settle in his skin. He didn’t want their time together to come to a close, but it was late and he needed to get back home to Artoo, who’d most likely started knocking things off tables in retaliation for being left alone all day.

He walked Obi-Wan to the door, and they lingered there for a moment, both clearly trying to avoid the goodbye that would end their night. Anakin’s chest ached with how much he longed for more time with Obi-Wan. The taste he had gotten today only fueled the fire even more, and every fiber of his being burned with the desire to know Obi-Wan. To learn every little thing about him, what could make him smile and laugh without holding anything back, what could make his breath hitch and heart pound—

“When can I see you again?” Anakin blurted out before he blushed from his overeagerness. 

Obi-Wan took a step closer, closing the gap between them. “How about tomorrow? Around noon?”

Anakin tried to put on a coy smile, but it felt like fireworks lighting up his insides. “Hardly soon enough, but it’ll have to do.”

They were standing so close Anakin could feel the breath of Obi-Wan's laughter before hearing it as he moved to kiss it off of Obi-Wan's lips. He'd much rather make Obi-Wan breathless with a kiss than through awkward laughter, and there was no way he was letting the man leave without a goodbye kiss. He threaded his fingers through Obi-Wan's hair as he pushed harder into their kiss, deepening it before Obi-Wan's chuckle broke their embrace. 

Anakin blinked his eyes open to see Obi-Wan gazing at him endearingly. “Anakin, dearest, you’re going to smash the cookies.” He jiggled the box a bit; its corners were a bit bent as it had gotten squished between them.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Obi-Wan called out as Anakin began to reluctantly head back to his car. His hair was a bit ruffled from their kiss, and the sight of Obi-Wan even just slightly disheveled made Anakin’s stomach do a flip.

“I’ll see you in my dreams.” Anakin was hardly thinking as the words left his mouth, too caught up in his own giddiness and excitement, and he bet Obi-Wan could see the way his face flushed even fifteen feet away.

“Well, don’t have too much fun with dream me. I’d hate if I couldn’t make your dreams a reality.” Obi-Wan winked as he leaned his hip against the railing on the apartment steps.

Anakin nearly tripped over the curb, but he regained his balance by catching himself on his car. When he recovered, he shot Obi-Wan a jaunty grin. “I make no promises.”

He waited until Obi-Wan was inside the door before he drove away, chest bubbling with excitement for tomorrow. By the time Anakin made it back to his own apartment, he could barely contain himself. He scooped Artoo up the moment he walked in the door and tried to nuzzle the cat, much to Artoo’s dismay as he grumbled and shoved his little paws in Anakin’s face to push him away.

“I see you missed me while I was gone today,” Anakin’s voice was muffled by Artoo’s fluff. He let Artoo back onto the floor, and the cat chirped as Anakin checked his food and water before heading to his bedroom.

He quickly changed out of his clothes and flopped onto the bed, burrowing into the warm blankets. Artoo immediately curled up on his legs before he could even get comfortable.

“He’s incredible, buddy,” Anakin sighed wistfully as he stared up at the ceiling. Artoo gave a clipped meow as if he were doubtful. 

“I think even you would like him.”

Anakin thought he’d be too excited to be able to fall asleep, but after he finally scooted the cat around enough to get comfortable, he quickly drifted off to sleep, filled with thoughts of soft smiles and softer lips.

— — —

The next day when Anakin showed up at Obi-Wan’s apartment for their actual date, he was brimming with nervous energy. As he waited outside for Obi-Wan to come down, he fiddled with the bow he’d stuck on top of head, hoping it looked at least vaguely okay. Ahsoka had laughed at him when he called her this morning to tell her his plan, but had ultimately been supportive and jokingly called him “loverboy” before hanging up.

He ran out of time to regret his idea as Obi-Wan walked out of the apartment and stopped dead in his tracks the moment his eyes fell on Anakin standing on the sidewalk with the shiny, red gift bow in his hair.

“Yesterday was so short notice I wasn’t able to actually get you anything,” Anakin’s words came out in a rush as he flushed under Obi-Wan’s gaze. “So, um, I’m your present?” He gestured to the bow and laughed sheepishly.

Obi-Wan stepped forward and gave him a short peck on the lips that did wonders to calm his nerves. “The perfect present,” he whispered against Anakin’s mouth.

Relieved his idea wasn’t a disaster, Anakin cupped Obi-Wan’s face and pulled him in for another kiss. He couldn’t help but get lost in the feel of Obi-Wan’s lips against his own, the newness and excitement of it almost making him forget they had plans in the first place. When they finally broke apart, Anakin brushed his thumb along Obi-Wan’s cheekbone, openly admiring the deep pink that had bloomed on his pale skin.

“I don’t think it would be proper to unwrap my present out here on the street, but perhaps later?” Obi-Wan chuckled, and the roughness of his voice sent a shiver down Anakin’s spine. But no sooner than the words had left his mouth, Obi-Wan bit his lip and averted his gaze, appearing nervous suddenly. “Or just, eventually. At some point down the road. If that’s something you’d want as well.”

It was kind of adorable to see Obi-Wan worried that he had overstepped, but Anakin didn’t dwell in it for too long. He placed a short, chaste kiss on Obi-Wan’s lips to chase away his worries. “Perhaps,” he answered with a coy smile before pulling away.

“Okay, where to?” Anakin asked as he took Obi-Wan’s hand in his own.

“Well, there’s this coffee shop a couple blocks away, and they have the most excellent teas and baked goods, too.” Obi-Wan twined his fingers with Anakin’s as they started down the sidewalk. “I thought we could just… get to know each other better. See where it goes.”

Anakin’s heart swelled as he recalled the scenario he had jokingly conjured for their fake first date. The fact that Obi-Wan had remembered endeared him impossibly more to the man. 

“Ooh, I’ve never been kicked out of a coffee shop before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be planning some spin-offs with these adorable idiots 👉👈 they will likely be posted as separate works and not added as chapters to this fic, so keep an eye out if you’d like to see more of them 💜
> 
> You can find me at [elysian-prince ](https://elysian-prince.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, and also [elysianprince](https://twitter.com/elysianprince) on twitter.


End file.
